


The One Where I Thought I Lost You

by legallybrunette



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confession, ugh my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallybrunette/pseuds/legallybrunette
Summary: After the events of The Battle for Mewni, Star and Marco discuss the idea of losing each other, among other things.





	The One Where I Thought I Lost You

 

It was finally over. All the plotting, scheming, fighting and craziness was over. It all proved to be a lot more planned and deeper than Star initially thought. To think that Toffee had figured this all out from the beginning. From killing her grandmother and going up against her mother, leaving behind a finger, only to worm his way into Ludo's army, and turn his monsters against him. To kidnapping Marco, leaving her with no choice but to perform a spell to distroy her wand, the single most important thing in her family. Knowing fully well that with that spell, Toffee would live inside the wand, that fact oblivious to the royal family, high commission and Ludo. 

 

On to stealing the spell book and Glosaryk, controlling Ludo from inside the wand, temporarily taking over the Kingdom of Mewni, and taking away Star and her magic, had all been Toffee's doing. Everything that Star had originally perceived about Toffee did not live up to all the behind the scenes stunts he had been pulling. Toffee was a genius, an evil mastermind with an agenda for unknown revenge. Was all this really so he could get back at her mom for taking off his finger and refusing to sign the peace treaty? Would he really go through all this to do it? Unconsciously Star had a feeling that it went way beyond that.

 

Hours after all the events that had taken place after the span of the past few weeks, she had just began to process everything that had taken place. Lekmet was dead, the book was gone, Glosaryk was dead, _she_  had died, resurrected herself and dipped down into full butterfly form. Oddly enough the weirdest thing she had seen was her mom roar at an alligator.

 

The only good thing to come from all that had happened was that the wand was finally fixed and all evil was gone. Star had a feeling that Ludo would be gone for a while, and when or if he returned she wouldn't be sure what to expect. Although Star had never considered Ludo a threat up until recently, which proved to be all Toffee, I'd be hard to adjust to the routine of not having to battle Ludo every time he attacked. While Ludo had gone to find himself, Star wondered what he would find. Would he still set out for the wand after all they had been through? Would it be worth it? Star couldn't help but think that maybe she'd need to find herself too.

 

Star sat atop of the turret of the castle, watching the sun fall slowly then all at once as the boats below her sailed to the docks of Mewni. She hadn't even remembered how she had gotten up there, but she remembered why. Inside the castle, all citizens of Mewni had been invited for a celebration, partying over the end of the war. After all that had happened, Star just couldn't bring herself to party, and was surprised her dad could. She had recalled Marco saying that her dad had partied all day everyday while her and her mom had been hiding. 

 

 _Oh Marco._ Star hadn't talked to Marco since he rescued her from the dungeon. She couldn't begin to describe how she had been feeling mostly because there were so many thoughts and emotions to express. What was he doing here? How did he feel about what she had said? How would they talk about what she had said? Was it too dangerous for him to be here?

 

When he proceed to release her from the bindings that held her she was overpowered by one emotion stronger than all the others. She quickly wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing him into a hug. She registered in the back of her mind how he had been rambling about how happy he was to see her and how he began to say that he thought they'd never see each other again, before she interrupted him unintentionally. The thought made a wistful smile spread across her face.

 

Reminicing on how he brought her their favorite cereal and how cute he looked in that beret earlier calmed her for only a short moment before all her worries began to come back to her. She suddenly felt very anxious and felt her face being pulled down in a frown. She began to drown in all her anxieties before she heard a familiar voice snap her out of them.

 

"Star?" She wiped her head around and exhaled nervously when she saw it was Marco who had called out to her. He took a slow step forward, then a few more before sitting down next to her hesitantly, almost carefully as if not to sit too close to her. She wondered if that was because he were afraid she would run away or that she would get the wrong idea. She couldn't decide which option hurt more. "What're you doing up here?"

 

She forced an awkward smile on her face, putting all her energy on looking away from him and out onto the little town houses of Mewni. "Just thinking." She said quietly. 

 

It wasn't a lie. She just didn't explain the whole truth. She was thinking, thinking about how worried and anxious she felt. She couldn't explain that to Marco along with all the other stuff she would inevitably have to explain. She decided to put that off a little bit later, as long as she could.

 

"How's the party?" She asked, hoping to divert the subject. She hoped that he would talk about the party downstairs rather than the party that had taking place back on Earth. 

 

"Not as fun without you there." He replied, almost cautiously. "You were in a pretty big hurry to get out of there." He said it almost as if it were a question, although she knew he knew why she couldn't stay. She appreciated him pretending to be aloof.

 

"I had to leave. I just couldn't stay, not after..." She trailed off, her voice breaking audibly. She sighed and readjusting her hands that had been resting under her knees. She lifted her head that had been gazing down at her lap, only just realizing that was where she had been staring. She turned to look at Marco before she could stop herself. He was looking back at her with concern in his eyes, similar to the expression he had given her at the Love Sentence concert when he needed to be reassured for kissing Jackie in front of her. The thought of that night made her intake a deep breath of air. 

 

"I didn't really react the in best way I could have." He said. Her eyes widened noticeably as she released the breath she had taken in.

 

"I wasn't talking about _that_  party." She stated unconvincingly, shaking her head. She hoped more than anything that Marco would hear her plea for him to drop it. Although she knew that he had any questions, she didn't know how many she could answer.

 

"I know." He admitted. Star was shocked that Marco would be this forward with the situation, and that's when she knew how serious this was. Star wasn't the only one affected when she confessed her feelings to him. In the amount of time it took for her to get from her room to the stairs, she didn't consider to think about how this would affect Marco. Or her friendship with him or even his relationship with Jackie. The only thing that was on her mind was a string of _'I have to tell him's._

 

She decided to just let him ask away. She was slightly re-rendered speechless at the moment. 

 

"Why'd you lie?" He asked, confusion clear on his face. Her expression mirrored his. That had not been at all what she had expected him to say. He must have taken that as a sign of not understanding, so he added. "Before on the stairs." He cleared his throat. "I, uh. I asked if you had a crush on me and you said no. Why'd you lie?" 

 

She swallowed nervously. "I didn't know that I'd have to leave then. I knew that the only way to get rid of all the awkwardness from Song Day was to lie and hope things would go back to normal." She laughed at nothing, making it sound bitter. "And it did. At least for a few minutes it did." She shrugged shyly. "It wasn't until I found out I had to leave that I knew I had to tell you the truth. I was scared that I might've not come back."

 

She tried to analyze the expression on Marco's face but she couldn't figure it out. "But you are coming back though." He stated, his voice wavering in raspy undertones. "Right? You're going to come back to Earth with me?" 

 

Her breath caught in her throat again and she found herself unable to swallow it down, her throat being too dry to do so. She couldn't believe that he'd want her to come back with him after all this. 

 

"I, I don't know if I can." She said hesitantly. "There's so much to do on Mewni right now, so much to fix. I don't know if I can leave it." She said breathily. She hadn't even realized that before now. She gulped. "Why would you want me to come back anyway? I ruined everything." Her hands moved in crazy gestures, trying to prove her point.

 

"Star." Marco trapped her wrists to stop her. "You're my best friend. I'll always want you." He released his grip on her wrists and smiled softly. "Besides, Echo Creek isn't home without you." He said that as if she already knew it.

 

She took in their position. Somehow between all the talking and nervousness they had ended up facing each other with their knees crashing and overlapping each other as Star's hands dangled up in the air forgotten. She tried to hide how flustered she began to come s she cleared her throat noisily.

 

"I love Echo Creek, Marco. But, I think I'm going to have to spend the summer in Mewni. There's so much that needed to be figured out..." She paused, looking into his eyes. "And I don't think I can figure that out on Earth." 

 

They took a few minutes to stare into each other's eyes. Marco was silently pleading her to come back with him as Star quietly refused. Their hands slowly found each other's, and they intertwined them together. If anyone were to see them in the compromising position they'd think they were lovers. But it was so much more complicated.

 

"Then I'll stay on Mewni this summer." Marco blurted. He continued before Star could intervene. "My parents will be fine with it, and I could help repair damage and..." He breathed. "And we could still spend the summer together." His thumb stroked the side of her hand gently, making tingling patterns on her smooth skin. It suddenly became all too much as she pulled her hand from his hold. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Star?"

 

"Marco, what about Jackie?" She asked, dreading the answer. "You guys are still dating aren't you? Do you really think she's going to be happy about you spending the summer with the girl who has feelings for you?" Star couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time Marco had even thought about Jackie since he came to Mewni. "I ruined your relationship once, and I'm not going to do it again." She rambled exasperated.

 

"Jackie broke up with me." He replied. Before Star could shoot out a response, he spoke again. "The night of the party." He added. "She told me that there were some things that I should figure out with you. And she's right." He nodded, almost to himself, kind of to reassure her. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Marco." She apologized empathetically. "I promise I'll help you get you guys back together, just name a time and a pla-"

 

"But, Star-" He interjected.

 

"No, Marco. I'm serious. Just tell me when and whe-" She interrupted him, and he sighed slightly frustrated and tried again.

 

"Star." He added.

 

"Marco, I swear! I'll-" Marco huffed silently before putting a finger against her lips to silence her. He was sidetracked quickly at the feeling of her soft lips before he was reminded on the purpose for silencing her in the first place.

 

"Star." He chuckled. "I don't want to get back together with Jackie." He removed his finger from her lips, willing her to speak. She gaped her mouth open like a fish before sputtering.

 

"What? Why not? Marco, it's _Jackie!"_ She drew her eyebrows in confused.

 

"No, Star. It's _you."_

 

"Oh no. I really messed up this time." She groaned, putting her head in her hands. She never seemed to make things easy for Marco. She really had to give him kudos for putting up with her. It seemed that he wouldn't have to anymore, after she ruined his first relationship, she couldn't imagine him still wanting to be friends. 

 

"No, Star! I mean, I don't want to get together with Jackie because I want to figure things out with you!" Star froze. She slowed lifted her head up, peaking through her hands to look at him through them, ultimately putting them down at the sight of him. He was grinning at her, the way she had been secretly dreaming of him to ever look at her like.

 

"Really?" She asked, disbelief present. She felt him take he hand in his and their fingers interlocked for the second time that night before he began speaking again.

 

"Being apart from you made me realize something." He stroked her hand absentmindedly. "I was miserable. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. My dad tried to call the teen sadness hotline. I thought I was addicted to crying!" He laughed, shaking his head. "But, then when I came here, and I saw the explosion, and heard _him_  say you were gone..." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I thought I lost you. And I realized that I never want to lose you, not only because you're my best friend, but because I like you! The way you like me." He stopped when he saw her expression of pure happiness. He smiled back at her with adoration in his eyes. "I punched him. I punched Toffee, because I was so angry and confused, and devastated because I thought I had lost you."

 

Her eyes widened to unbelievable proportion. "You punched him?" 

 

"Yeah." He nodded, softly. "And I'd do it to anyone who'd ever try to hurt you." He frowned, contemplating something for a second. "I've been punching myself for a while, not literally, but, it hurt just as much. I hurt you, the night you left. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

 

"You didn't hurt me." She disagreed. "I thought I had lost you that night. I never want to lose you either." She smiled.

 

"Then let me stay here for the summer, and then come back to Earth with me in the fall." Marco persuaded, eyes gleaming with hope.

 

"Marco." She sighed.

 

"Star, I'd rather be punched a million times in the face before I could ever lose you again." He vowed, bringing his hand that was not holding hers to Star's cheek, tracing the heart lazily. The sensation sent sparks through her body.

 

She grinned widely. "Okay." She breathed. "Stay."

 

A lopsided grin took place on Marco's face, along with a lovesick look as they gazed at each other happily. Star broke the trance in favor of a hug that was immediately welcomed by the recipient. She quickly settled in his arms and tangled her legs wth his as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

 

"Hey, Star?" He asked, earning a hum in response. "Did you really think I looked cute in that beret?" 

 

"Oui, oui." Star giggled, nuzzling up against her sort-of boyfriend. Before she could ask why he asked, he shuffled under her and reached under his hoodie and pulled out the navy beret from earlier. She laughed loudly as he put it on and smirked down at her.

 

"What do you think?" He teased.

 

"Tres beau." She smirked before stealing the hat and fitting it on her own head, leaving behind a opened mouthed Marco with disheveled hair. They seemed to notice at the same time, locking eyes before speaking.

 

"Hat hair." They said, simultaneously.

 

They laughed and snorted loudly, not caring who heard them and continued to joke and talk through the night.

 

Both of them were too preoccupied with each other to notice the red moon shining down upon them from the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this short piece. If you did feel  
> free to check out my other works, some of which belong to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Please give kudos because it makes me smile :) and leave a comment with your thoughts on this work or if you had an idea for another work. I may start an au series for Miraculous Ladybug so please check that out. If you don't watch Miraculous then CHECK IT OUT ON NETFLIX! Season two is coming in December and I'm waiting anxiously for it as much as Star coming back. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for checking out this work!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
